


【山花/白魏】天生浪漫

by pyramusy



Category: Real Person Fiction, 明星大侦探 | Who's the Murderer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyramusy/pseuds/pyramusy
Summary: *反乌托邦AU, OOC
Relationships: 白敬亭/魏大勋 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【山花/白魏】天生浪漫

这是三个月来的第一次降水。

豆大的水珠砸在车窗玻璃上，汇成一条条细流被飞速吸纳进蓄水箱以过滤循环利用。一道道水纹将窗外的霓虹灯光割裂成五颜六色的扭曲碎片。白敬亭盯着眼前潺潺流动的水痕，车身材料将隔音效果发挥到极致，除了车载广播里细微的电流声在并不宽敞的空间里滋滋作响，他几乎听不到任何外面的声音。

「编号1015，请确认你的位置。」

白敬亭垂下目光，视线落在定位仪上。闪烁的红点昭示着他正处于管制区的边缘。再往前行驶一小段距离将会看到冲向天际的铁门，而那道铁门后是大片尚未被新政府统治的土地。他报完坐标后倚靠在椅背上，将车窗稍稍降下，雨水裹挟着一股刺鼻的重工业气味蛮横地冲进来，机械撞击的冰冷声响瞬间撕裂了车内的寂静。

「编号1015，请接受任务。」  
「编号1015，请接受任务。」  
「编号1015，请接受任务。」

电子女声不停地重复同样的命令，直到警告灯亮起前白敬亭才按下了确认的按钮。随着车身缓缓悬浮至半空中，两条金属安全带交叉将他固定在驾驶座上。透过后视镜他看到数辆车从不远处缓缓驶来，流线型车身埋着的灯管亮起炫目的红色，像一枚枚蓄势待发的子弹。随着轰隆一声，近十束灯光从地表投射向天空，乌黑的铁门无所遁形，缓缓打开。金属发出粗粝又诡异的摩擦声，像一头巨兽缓缓张开嘴巴。

白敬亭不是第一次前往F区执行任务。先驱者口中的荒蛮之地，人类文明的痕迹早就被战争吞噬，熊熊大火烧毁了钢铁森林，焦黑残破的废墟像一尊尊古怪的雕像矗立在贫瘠的土地；射线侵蚀着生灵的肉体，它们痛苦的哀嚎如幽灵般盘旋在上空，最终在风沙中变成一具具骸骨。数月前当他首次窥探到这片区域时，他以为这里不会有人类的踪迹，直到报告显示在某栋地下建筑群里探测到热点。穿过死寂狭长的黑色通道，尽头微弱的灯光摇晃着在墙壁上拉扯出怪异的影子。通道里弥漫着油腻和呛人的气味，隐约传来的咳嗽声昭示着他们的目标就在不远处。

他就是在这个塞满人类、阴晦又肮脏的地下城第一次见到魏大勋。

执行者的出现让人群恐慌地向各个地方逃窜，狭小的空间里充斥着绝望的叫喊。白敬亭站在窗口的下方，蒙尘的玻璃勉强能透进一点光，这让他注意到魏大勋紧紧贴着墙根，身边还护着一个很小的孩子。所有人都疯狂地推搡着想要往外挤，他突兀地像一个静止的、不和谐的画面。白敬亭慢慢地朝他走过去，后者察觉到时猛地一颤，将小孩子挡在自己身后，惶恐又强装镇定地瞪着白敬亭。激枪刺耳的声音彻底撕碎了摇摇欲坠的平和，枪口射出的尼龙网将一个又一个逃跑的人类束缚捆绑，毫无尊严地被扔上卡车。白敬亭偏过头看了眼混乱的场面，又将目光落在魏大勋身上，他敏锐地察觉到对方的害怕、痛苦与悲悯。

他将激枪收进枪套，往前又迈了一步，“跟我走。”

也许是在地下城生活得太久，当踏上地面的那一刻魏大勋立刻眯起眼睛，猛烈地咳嗽起来。他面色苍白，只穿着一件破旧的红色T恤，身形纤细得仿佛一株孤独飘零的花。白敬亭下意识想伸手扶着他，可他无法继续跟着他们了，他被迫站在车队后方，看着卡车车厢被粗暴得塞满。被抓住的人类将会按罪名被分别关押，最终的归宿不是沦为先驱者的奴仆就是化为历史的尘埃。车轮滚滚向前，黑白灰的冰冷色调将这唯一的色彩淹没。

他垂下眼，脚下是干燥龟裂、碎石遍野的土地，连水的痕迹都未曾有过。这样的地方，又怎么会开出花呢？

白敬亭蹲下身，残垣断壁的角落里野蛮地生长绿色植被，石砖与黑土的夹缝里竟然冒出一株暗红的玫瑰，近乎衰败的花萼保护着脆弱干枯的花瓣，柔弱的花茎布满伤痕。白敬亭摘下手套，轻轻地将覆在花瓣表面尘土扫去。他将随身携带的营养液瓶倒空，挪开砖块挖开泥土，把整株花剖出来小心地放进瓶子里。

它不该属于这里。

他花了47秒完成共感测试，略低于他的平均时间。

「你看上去有事情要忙？」负责共感测试的导师叫何炅，他记录下白敬亭的测试数据，头也不抬地问道。

白敬亭摘下耳麦，“没有。”

何炅停下打字的手，镜片反射出电脑屏幕的盈盈蓝光，「你是个执行者。」

“我知道。”然后，他飞速离开了测试室。

被俘虏收编的人类暂时统一在巨大的蜂巢工厂里做着枯燥机械的重复劳动直到审判。逼仄的通道两旁排列着一间间不透风也不透光的昏暗车间，通道的两头都有守卫看管。这里发生过好几起逃脱事件，因此监管的强度层层递进。白敬亭看了一眼排班表后乘电梯上了5楼，径直朝着某一间车间走去。

魏大勋和前几天比又瘦了一点，工作服套在他身上显得空落落的，终日不见太阳的皮肤呈现出病态的苍白，毫无血色。白敬亭站在车间门口注视了他一会儿，视线又落到门上贴着的标识——“艺术类”。这是一项很宽泛的罪名，近百分之三十的人类都被划分到这个罪名下，他们有的是歌者、有的是舞蹈家、有的是演员、有的仅仅是街头艺人。白敬亭并不知道魏大勋属于哪一类，他从没有问过，但是他听到过青年用温柔的语调轻声哄着小孩停止哭闹（破例允许），那是一首他未曾听过的歌。感情充沛，是管辖区明令禁止的东西。

“0412。”白敬亭强迫自己停止回忆，朝着对讲机报出了一串数字。

魏大勋猛然回过头，见到是他才肉眼可见地放松下来。他花了很久才习惯这个名字，为此吃了不少苦头。他放下手里的工具走到白敬亭面前，刚要出声便被后者打断，“跟我出来。”执行者对这里的摄像头了如指掌，他带着人类七拐八绕来到逃生通道的死角。

“大勋。”人类的名字被执行者念得极为清晰，他温和地笑了起来，受损的声带发出略哑的声音，“怎么了小白？”

白敬亭歪了歪头，他逐渐接受这个昵称——魏大勋说这是表示亲昵的一种称呼，而非冰冷的数字代号。大多数仿生人的父母会给孩子起名，一旦被新政府招纳为先驱者服务，名字便失去了所有意义。白敬亭从小在管制区长大，1015是他的名字。直到他遇见魏大勋，青年的手臂刚烙下W0412的滚烫印记，却仍固执地和他说，我叫魏大勋。守卫的武器抵在他的后脑勺，他的双手双脚被镣铐束缚，桌上的一叠文件正要记录下他的罪行。他的目光越过震怒的审查者，望向白敬亭的眼睛。

我的名字是一种花，你知道吗？

白敬亭从怀里拿出玻璃瓶，那株玫瑰已经奄奄一息，暗淡无光。他迫不及待地拧开瓶口，将玫瑰捏在手里递到魏大勋面前。

“是它吗？”他问。

魏大勋睁大双眼，他下意识摇头，但又立刻点点头，伸出手小心翼翼地将花捧在手心里。白敬亭摸摸后脑勺，“我以前在非管制区见过这种花，这次看到就想带回来给你，毕竟这儿什么都没有。”他对大多数植物都很陌生，或者说他对人类世界的原生事物都不了解。在刚成为执行者时，他们经常日夜不分地驻扎在非管制区捉拿仓皇而逃的人类，将近乎所有的店铺夷为平地。鲜花散落一地，在白敬亭眼里只是大片大片的色块，裂开的木板歪斜地插在篮子里，上面镌刻着一朵盛开的玫瑰——“ROSE FOR LOVE”。

“谢谢……”青年轻声说道，他的眼眶有些红，鼻子泛酸，抿着唇努力阻止自己丢脸地哭出声，是为了玫瑰，也为了白敬亭。风干的花瓣被他一片片摘下放进胸前的小口袋里，折弯柔软的花枝拧成一个小小的环，他握住执行者的手放进他手心，“这个给你。”

白敬亭露出困惑的表情，可他没有问，而是直接把花环同样放进贴身的口袋里，“那我们一样。”

他们无法单独相处太久。执行者将人类带回他的劳作车间，他恢复成冷冰冰的模样，目送着魏大勋的背影融入暗无天日的房间里。他听到青年加重的咳嗽声，很快被机械零件的声音吞没。

*

魏大勋的资料收编进艺术类罪犯的档案里，白敬亭用权限很快就查阅到了。他是个歌手，对于白敬亭来说又是一个陌生的词汇。在新政府区，所有人只能通过电台听一种歌，无趣的、寡淡的、索然无味。他甚至不记得那首歌叫什么名字。档案里详实记录了几乎所有的作品和登台演出的信息，白敬亭饶有兴趣地看起来，那是他从未接触过的新鲜词汇，是先驱者眼中的违禁品。这个世界只需要一种声音，它传递先驱者的思想与智慧，倡导平等与和平。其他任何的声音都是噪音，是思想的侵蚀、是和平的破坏。

白敬亭站在偌大的穹顶阁楼里，这里收录着上万册的禁书与绘本以及媒介与载体。幽暗的壁灯就像审判者的眼睛，两侧的螺旋向上的楼梯仿佛通向堕落的深渊。他一步一步地往上走，目光扫过一排又一排的书脊。那些鲜活有趣的书名顷刻间涌入大脑，将枯燥冰冷的条例挤到角落里。他在书册的夹缝里抽出一份乐谱，又在墙角的杂物堆里发现几盒磁带、CD和播放器。

他看不懂乐谱，也不会用播放器，音乐是被禁止的。可他想，魏大勋会喜欢。

音符、谱号、五线谱……他已经很久没有触摸过了。地下城是死寂的，几乎所有人都卑微地苟安残喘，没有人能发出声音。污染、辐射、噪音让他的听力和声带都受到不同程度的损害，日复一日的机械劳作同样蚕食着他的健康。魏大勋忍不住摸了摸胸口，那里是他的玫瑰、是他的心脏。

他在车间角落的某块地砖下藏了一根长螺丝，螺丝的顶端已经磨损，桌板下方的空白墙壁上刻着一串歪歪斜斜的音符与文字。他的头经常很痛，可脑海里常常会冒出新的灵感，尤其是遇到白敬亭以来，像不断浮起的泡沫在沸腾的水里翻涌。

白敬亭已经有一段时间没有来了，这让魏大勋有些担心。白敬亭和其他仿生人太不一样。仿生人虽有类人的外型与思想，但本质是为先驱者服务，天生共感能力与共情能力差才更能完成服从与被支配的使命。可白敬亭就像是仿生人与人类交叉的那一点，理性与感性微妙地达到平衡，他甚至更像一个人类。

“0412。”

魏大勋几乎从是从地上跳起来，他快步走到门口，差一点就要扑到对方身上。他紧紧跟着白敬亭，甚至要超过他，在转角处就迫不及待地握住他的手腕，“小白，你还好吗？”

白敬亭任由他握着，“嗯。”他不太懂好的定义，如果说是能再次顺利地见到魏大勋，那很好，他还带了礼物。如果说是过去一两周的经历，那简直太糟糕了。他被要求一周参与双倍的共感测试，审查者尖锐的目光犹如利刃将他从里到外地剖开。

「你是一个执行者。」  
「你是一个执行者。」  
「先驱者的声音是唯一的真理。」  
「先驱者的声音是唯一的真理。」

收音机里滚动播放着先驱者执笔的《条例》，古怪的电流声夹杂在电子音中间，诡异又刺耳。他躺在床上，脑海里仍循环着这可怖的声音；他睡不着，翻来覆去，开始想被自己藏在橱柜后面的乐谱和几页小说，他努力回忆那些文字、音符，迫不及待地想要把它们送给魏大勋。

“这个给你。”白敬亭的手心里躺着两颗糖。

“你怎么会有……？”魏大勋感到奇怪，管制区的大部分食物都是由复制机提供的，只有非管制区还保留着人类的制造工艺。他低下头，敏锐地捕捉到白敬亭手臂内侧的疤痕，“怎么还受伤了？”

白敬亭把糖塞进他手里，下意识摸了摸自己的胳膊，“……没事。”他又翻了翻口袋，是一支细小的药瓶和一只千纸鹤。

“这是抗生素，他们说吃好饭再吃比较好。这个……你回去再看，别让……”

“小白……”魏大勋打断了他的话。青年温润的眼睛注视着他，抬起双臂将他一把抱住。片刻之后白敬亭才犹豫着将手掌落在他的背后。是这样吗？执行者想，他在禁书里得以窥探过人类的拥抱，热切的、眷恋的、绝望的、痛苦的……那他们呢？他学着魏大勋的样子收拢双臂，感受到人类温暖柔软的躯体。白敬亭闭上眼睛，他听到咚、咚、咚的声响，两颗心终于有了相同的频率，在胸腔里共同跳动。

魏大勋抱膝蹲坐在冰冷的地板上，泪水不断地从眼眶落下打湿了他的衣袖。他踏进房间的那一刻就拆开了千纸鹤——是一张旧到发黄的乐谱，跳跃的黑色音符微微晕开，散发出墨水的气息。在那一瞬间，一股热意在身体内炸开涌向全身，他蹲下来，放任自己无声地哭泣着。被俘的人类没有什么好的结局，他早就放弃生存的希望。就像被困在黑暗的洞穴里，孤苦无援，可白敬亭不停地扒开穴口的碎石和泥土，透进光、透进风，让他重新有了向上爬出去的念头。

千纸鹤停在指尖，微颤的翅膀仿佛要飞向天空。

*

审判的结果在一个多月后张贴在随处可见的地方。白敬亭坐在长条凳上，手里捏着一罐有机饮料。#08街是管制区内相对热闹的地方，得到新政府准许营业的商店复制黏贴般排列在街道两侧，整齐又刻板。人们低声讨论着处决令，神色冷漠而警觉，生怕说错什么被招来无妄之灾。

风将没有黏牢的处决令吹到白敬亭脚边。他俯下身拾起来，叠成一只青蛙，手指轻轻一按便跳了出去。

“别做傻事。”身后忽然响起一个女人的声音。白敬亭回过头，是护理站的王鸥。她难得换下制服，穿着一身普通的休闲装，“伤口很难痊愈。”

“我知道。”白敬亭摩挲着手腕。那是他在非管制区与叛逃的仿生人发生斗争的结果，他原本可以避开对方的攻击，锋利的匕首划破空气朝他刺来时执行者一顿，就是这一秒让尖锐的利器割伤了他的手臂。血从伤口里汩汩冒出，顺着手指滴滴答答落在地上。他盯着鲜红的液体，等回到护理站时早就凝结成了一片。

“给我一支抗生素。”他说。

正在清洗伤口的王鸥闻言停下手上的动作，她看了白敬亭一眼，漂亮的眼珠闪着细微的光，“别做傻事。”

白敬亭把纸青蛙放在凳子上，起身要离开。王鸥看着他的背影，轻不可闻地叹了口气。她报出一串数字。

执行者的身影顿了顿，“谢谢。”

待处决的人类被统一带去一间废旧工厂，那里是管制区的疆界。塔台的广播里在播放着先驱者的演说，劝服他们接受智者的洗礼，服从先驱者的命令，为新政府贡献出自己的力量。有三三两两人类脱离大部队朝着审查者走去，他们被戴上沉重的手链塞进车里，车厢上亮起刺目的三个大字——“新世界”。

白敬亭的车停在工厂外，他坐在车里，手上握着一个生锈的播放器。他把播放器揣进口袋，又带上一把电击枪，打开车门，身影很快消失在夜色里。

他用自己的权限刷开第一道闸门，红色的显示屏示意他继续输入六位数密码，有且只有一次机会。他果断输入王鸥告诉他的那串数字“160327”，门咔哒一声缓缓打开。白敬亭对这里不太熟，但不妨碍他飞快地找到电箱，用电击枪直接烧毁了大部分电路。

工厂霎时陷入昏暗，短暂的噤声后人群爆发出巨大的骚动。

枪声、激光与尼龙网在这个混乱的空间里加剧了人群的逃窜，激发了更深的求生本能。白敬亭迎着逆流，在疯狂的人堆里一眼找到了魏大勋，他一把握住对方纤细的手腕，将他从泥沼里拖出来，飞快地朝着工厂外跑去。子弹擦过执行者的手臂，激光束灼烧了他的衣服，可此时此刻痛觉早就被兴奋替代，肾上腺素调动着他全身的细胞和血液。俩人几乎是飞进车里，白敬亭立刻发动汽车，缓缓上升后朝着设定的目标驶去。

“我们去哪儿？”魏大勋问。隔着车窗向外望去，黑压压的人群像涌入大海的激流。

“去Z区。那里是非管制区，还在和我……新政府争取签订条约，也许将来可以和平共存。”白敬亭飞快地说，定位仪显示出他的位置已经暴露给了其他执行者，过不了多久就会被追上。他皱着眉将速度提升到最大，像一支离弦之箭冲向天际。

“那你呢？”魏大勋目光灼灼，“小白你身上有芯片，你送我出去以后走不掉的！”

白敬亭沉默不语，他紧紧盯着屏幕，试图找出另一条更安全的路。魏大勋握住他控制摇杆的手，他看到摆在一旁的播放器和磁带，磁带外壳早就磨损得看不清原来的文字，不知道是什么歌。

魏大勋收紧了手指，“小白，我想去那里。”

白敬亭往前看，那是管制区的最高的塔台，昭示最高警戒的红灯在夜空中闪烁。他转过头盯着魏大勋，后者同样注视着他，目光坚定，在短短的数秒他脑海里闪过无数种更好的方案将魏大勋送出去。可他们的手紧紧相握，源源不断的温度从魏大勋身上传来。最终白敬亭取消了自动驾驶，手动操纵着车驶向塔台。

魏大勋忽然笑了起来，“我们俩好像私奔。”

“私奔？”

“嗯……两个相爱的人脱离束缚奔向自由。”

白敬亭眨眨眼，“我们相爱？”

“不是吗？”魏大勋的耳朵有点红，“你送了我玫瑰、乐谱和糖，而我……”他挥了挥那盒破旧的磁带，“我想唱歌给你听。”

车停在塔台最高处的平台上。白敬亭徒手击倒了两个保安后用电击枪毁坏了播放室的门，广播里在循环他们的通缉令，无数个红点正朝着这里靠近，隆隆的轰鸣声由远及近。白敬亭将连接电脑的数据线拔掉，整片区域陡然安静下来。他接上播放器，放进磁带，然后按下播放键——

电吉他与鼓点声撕碎了片刻的寂静，像往平静的海面扔进一个小型炸弹，炸出无数的浪花。重金属摇滚的音乐响彻整个天际，放荡不羁的歌声里唱着一长串被禁止的词汇，爱情、火焰、灵魂与星空。原本沉睡城市被唤醒，伴随着灯芯丝丝的声音，一块块彩色招牌亮起颜色，像深浅不一的补丁打在黑色的夜里。当切换到下一首歌时，魏大勋牵着白敬亭的手攀上塔台的最高处，他搂着白敬亭的脖子，深情又浪漫地跟着音乐一起唱，玫瑰、糖果、飞鸟和不顾一切忘乎所以的勇气。

无数台无人机和巡逻车向他们驶去，几十束追踪的光束打在塔身和他们身上，合着背景音乐里欢呼的人潮声，仿佛置身于演唱会现场。白色的追光灯和红色的警戒灯交相辉映，他们宛如站在露天舞台中央的高台，抬手就能触摸星辰。

轰鸣声和警笛声越来越近。

白敬亭第一次伸手轻轻刮了一下魏大勋的脸颊，手指被干裂的花枝缠绕。他弯了弯唇角，那些细碎的灯光映在他的眼底像璀璨的星子，“我们相爱。”

塔尖绽放出炫目的火光，如同烟火，照亮了整片天空。

-END-


End file.
